From Russia To London
by TwilightMortal
Summary: On the way back from a case in Minsk, Belarus. Sherlock got stuck on a train with a variety of people. With Sherlock on board, anything could happen... One-shot :)


From Russia To London

Cases. Cases for Sherlock are coming from all over the extensive globe. One he didn't want to solve was in Russia. The case was not worth his limited time, Sherlock was a busy man. Or that's what he kept telling his Brother; Mycroft.

In the present, Sherlock was sitting on a train, bored as hell going back to 221B Baker Street,London. He was in his mind palace. He was very bored that even his mind palace could not entertain him for longer than five minutes at a decreasing time.

Sherlock started to tap his fingers on the decaying wooden table in front of him. He wished the time away. 'Why did I go to Russia in the first place?' He questioned himself. 'Why did John not come with me? He always comes with me on my cases. He is my blogger'

John was apparently at his new job. Normally, he would go with Sherlock, but this case he stayed in London. He obviously needed money.

Sherlock was bored out of his brain. He looked around at the other people on the train.

There was middle aged bald man. He had a large black briefcase. Which showed he had a high class job. Maybe a lawyer or a banker. Sherlock found the signs that he was a lawyer. An expensive blazer, black and white striped tie and slick polished black shoes. All signs of a high paid lawyer.

Also there was a young girl with brown hair which came down to her shoulders. She wore a grey hoodie, light pink t-shirt and ripped blue jeans. She wore typical clothes and looked normal. She seemed like a student from an University going home to see her family. She was anxious to return. Definitely an older student, since she was studying a text book on 'Advanced Chemistry'.

The train suddenly stopped in the alluring and magnificent countryside of Germany. Sherlock quickly analysed the scene of the train.

Nothing seemed very dangerous or life threatening.

No blood.

No dead corpses.

No signs that an immoral and unlawful criminal had entered the train.

No signs of an interesting case to cure his boredom.

"Hello passengers. Sorry to bother you but the train has broken down. It should be an hour delay. I hope you have a splendid day!" A high pitched female voice over the intercom announced. Everyone groaned. It was a pantomime type of groan that had erupted.

Everyone was chatting away in Russian to their companions. But Sherlock…

Sherlock was livid.

Sherlock was bored.

The loathsome Russian passengers were vocalising their measly opinions.

The train has bedraggled and almost deteriorating.

It was an old, oxidised, moth-eaten train.

More time. Which he did not need or want.

Sherlock wanted nothing but to get off the despicable train but he had no choice to get off. It was his only way back to London.

Hastily, he grabbed his phone, thinking of who to call. He had only one number he could call that would help him. He punched in numbers of a very familiar number. He pressed the green button as if it would and hoped that whoever he had called would pick up the phone.

Someone picked up the phone.

"What is it now Sherlock?" said an irritated John

"This futile, puerile train has broken down. I have nothing to do. I am bored. Bored. Bored. Why can't there be something interesting happen." Sherlock complained

"Sherlock, call someone else. I am busy" John retaliated

"Well, you are not busy since you can speak to me. So you are not busy." Sherlock clarified

John sighed. "Fine" he grumbled "Talk to other passengers on the train."

"They are too tedious and dreary"

"Call Molly or Mycroft"

"They would not talk to me"

"Go to your mind palace"

"Done that. Did not work"

"Your mind palace must have an answer. It has an answer for _EVERYTHING_ on this goddamned earth. Find it and leave me alone" John said raising his voice slightly towards the end. John was getting frustrated at Sherlock for his idiotic ways. Sherlock was being stubborn. John had no patience, it was a bad combination for the two friends.

"It has everything but this. I detest trains" Sherlock muttered

"Why not travel by aeroplanes?" John asked

"High risk of plane descending."

"Sherlock, you have to get travel to places somehow. If not trains or planes. How will you travel? Do you not want to see the world?"

"Taxi."

"From country to country." John challenged

"A ship. Over the sea is a better and safer mode of transport"

"What if the ship sunk? Or it crashed into a colossal iceberg?" John asked

"John, ships have lifeboats to safely get passengers to land over vast seas. Other modes of transport like trains and planes do not have that" Sherlock argued

The bickering between the friends continued for a lengthy amount of time, the other passengers looked quizzically at Sherlock, wondering what on earth he was talking about.

The train suddenly lurched forwards.

Everyone on board was confused and then it settled in.

The train was now fixed and ready to take everybody to their desired destinations. Everyone had tremendous smiles on their pale faces.

"John the train is now moving. I should be back soon. Please tell Mrs. Hudson to have some biscuits ready. I am famished"

"Fine. I am only doing this because you are now leaving me alone. Goodbye" John said, his voice was dull as dishwater.

The phone went dead. John had ended the trivial and insignificant call.

Sherlock was now happy. The train was moving on. Back to London. Where his most successful cases were and will always be.

Sherlock will never travel by train again.

_End._

**Wow. **

**I started this today and now it's up. Yay. I was originally doing a Christmas one-shot. But I lost interest. I should be up next christmas!**

**Can any of you find the Titanic reference? :) (Hint. John.) :) **

**My other stories should be updated soon. Maybe The Fire's Fire. My New Years resolution is to update more regularly. Happy New Year everyone. Have a great 2015! **

**Please ****_Review_****. It is my inspiration to carry on writing. (Also ****_SlightlyStrange Girl_**** is my inspiration to write. Why do you keep asking me to update?:P)**

**-TwilightMortal**


End file.
